


Shake Your Tail Feathers

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Disease, Bondage Sex, F/M, Kinkmeme, Tied To A Chair, condoms (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: "Three/Jo - escapology turns into bondage sex"





	Shake Your Tail Feathers

"There you are!" said Jo Grant, with an irritatingly bright smile. The petite woman fairly bounded inside the bare room, closing the door softly behind her.

The Doctor had been staring at the knot on his chest; now he transferred his irate gaze to his assistant. His black formal attire was in disarray, and his white hair was ruffled.

"Well, of course I'm here!" he snapped. "I could hardly be anywhere else, not after that fellow Morriw tied me to this chair." He took a long breath, visibly calming himself. "So, if you would please untie me…"

"All right, Doctor. Just give me a moment," she said, coming over and staring at the knot. It was large and intricate, bigger than her fist, and the ropes that led from it wound around the Doctor (and the heavy wooden chair) several times, before binding his hands together behind his back.

"So, they tied your hands first," she said, tugging at the rope, "then tied the knot in front, so you couldn't get at the loose ends. Clever. Well, this is clearly going to take more time than I have."

With that, she stepped behind the Doctor, and tipped him backwards.

"Hold on!" he shouted, as she started to drag him and the chair towards the wall. "What are you doing, Jo?"

The Doctor was very heavy, and Jo panted between words. "I made some noise…getting in here…Doctor. They'll be…searching for me." She paused for a moment and opened the door behind her. "Perfect," she said, and dragged the Doctor into the empty closet. She shut the door - then opened it and slid outside to wipe out the scuff lines in the carpet with her booted foot."

"Joe, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked again, when she rejoined him in the closet. The door was closed again, and it was black as soot, but he could feel her breath against his face, and her fingers picking at the knot.

"I'm untying you, Doctor."

"Yes, but why in the closet?"

"Because if they look in this room and see me untying you, they’ll catch us both. But if you're gone, they'll go looking for you." She tugged at the knot, hard. But she didn't have the leverage she needed. She was standing with her legs awkwardly wide, her skirt tight around her thighs as she straddled the Doctor's legs. But if she could just pull down a bit harder, she thought the knot would loosen.

"Excuse me, Doctor," she said, and sat in his lap. That was better; she could definitely feel one of the bottom loops starting to stretch.

She was working on the knot so intently that it took her a little time to realise that the Doctor's noises were not discomfort at her weight; that the hitching of his breath and the shifting of his body had another purpose.

She was suddenly aware of the Doctor, the strong muscles of his thighs tensing slightly under hers, the clean smell of soap and his skin, the rustle of the cloth as her hands moved over his shirt. The way his body was pinned to the chair, and under her weight, unable to move. She moved herself closer to him, and found something just where she had hoped it would be, rising to her touch.

"Jo-" he whispered, and she followed the sound of his whisper with her lips and found him, found his mouth and urgently kissed him. She was hot, suddenly; hot all over, but particularly between her legs. She had the Doctor, who was always so strong and proper and clever, so much older than her, helpless at her touch. And she liked it.

"No talking," she ordered, rising to her toes to shuck off her pants (and remembering to tuck them unto the back of her waistband so that she wouldn't lose them). Both her hands had left the knot and were now busy with opening the Doctor's clothes.

It was insane to be doing this; they could be caught, found, humiliated, but she didn't care. She had the Doctor right where she wanted him, and she was going to take him.

"Jo, I don't - I'm sorry, they searched me and they took everything in my pockets."

"And?" she said, stroking him in the dark to hear him pant, rubbing herself with her other hand.

"I don't have a safe."

"A safe - you mean a condom?" She wanted to laugh out loud; instead she put her mouth to his ear and growled, "I had my yearly physical just two months ago. All gold stars. And you?"

"Well, it's - been some time. And I usually, I mean - Jo, that feels wonderful."

She whispered again, "This will be better," and slid herself onto him, feeling his cool length move inside of her. She ground herself against him, one arm to press him close and one to touch where their bodies joined. She could feel how wet she was, and rubbed her wetness onto him. Her boots clicked against the chair legs, and one of her earrings was tangled in his hair, but she paid attention to nothing but him. Him, him inside her and her controlling him, every stroke, every movement a new pleasure-

"WHERE DID HE GO?"

Jo almost shouted at that cry from outside the door, but the Doctor's hand over her mouth stopped her. The shock was enough to bring on her orgasm, and she rode it and the Doctor until they were both spent and shivering with pleasure.

There was a loud stomping outside, as someone left with angry steps. Jo freed her mouth and whispered, "When did you get your hands free?"

"Oh, a little time ago," the Doctor answered, carefully untangling her earring. "There now. Jo-"

She kissed him, and tried to make that kiss say what they both meant.

Then there was just clothing to be buttoned up, or put back on, and an escape to be made.

 

* * *

 

"I said I was sorry," the Doctor said, bending over Jo with a magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers.

"I heard you," Jo replied heavily. She was on an examination table in the TARDIS, stripped from the waist down. "And I do appreciate the medication you dug up for me, but that doesn't treat the after-effects. And this isn't something I can go to my regular doctor about, now is it?"

She flinched at the sharp sensation of something being tugged from her skin.

"I promise you, Jo, if I'd had any idea that I might-"

"Doctor, I do not want to talk about it anymore. You said once these were gone, that was it. Just finish this off, please."

The Doctor sighed. "Two more." A swift motion and then another, and he held the tweezers out towards Jo's face. Held in their tips was a single tiny pinfeather, striped red and green.

He smiled as he said, "Are you sure you don't want to keep one for a souvenir?"

"Positive." She rose and rather aggressively pulled on her trousers and boots. At the door she turned. "And I do not want to know where or with whom you caught a venereal disease that causes your partner to grow feathers all over her crotch!"

She stomped out. The Doctor pursed his lips.

"Generally, it's feathers all over his crotch," he finally said, putting the tweezers aside to be washed.


End file.
